Love At First Sight
by Nekessla
Summary: HYx RP Need I say more?


Title: Love at First Sight  
Author: Nekessla  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this fanfic.  
  
Love At First Sight  
  
Relena looked at herself in the mirror in her room, smoothing out any wrinkles in her   
royal blue satin ballgown. 'Another boring ball tonight' she thought as her friends Hilde and   
Dorothy came in.  
"Relena, the ball is about to begin" said Hilde.  
Relena smiled weakly, knowing the next couple of hours would be torture, walked with Hilde  
and Dorothy out the door.  
  
Heero sat at a table in the corner of the ballroom. 'Another stupid ball tonight' he   
thought to himself.   
"Hey Heero! What are you doing here sitting here in a corner? I mean, you should be out   
having some fun! You just came back from a war! Go out there are get a girl. Hey, you   
gonna eat that?" said his friend Duo as he stared hungerily at the plate in front of Heero.  
Heero pushed the plate towards Duo and got up and went outside.  
"Duo, can't you think of anything but your stomach?" asked Quatre as he watched Duo   
stuff his face.  
"Woah" said Duo as Quatre turned around and his eyes widened. Everyone turned and   
looked at Relena standing at the top of the stairs. Quatre stared at the angel in a royal   
blue satin gown, her hair pulled up in a basic chignon, a few tendrils coming down and   
framing her face. The color of the gown borught out the blue in her aquamarine eyes.  
As Relena came down the stairs, her father, King Peacecraft, took her hand and led  
her over to where Quatre was now standing with his father.  
"Good evening, your majesty" said Lord Winner as he and Quatre bowed.  
"Good evening, gentlemen. Relena, I would like to introduce you to your future hus-"  
"May I have the pleasure of the first dance, your highness?" asked a voice, cutting off   
the king.  
Relena and her father turned to look at Relena's brother, Milliardo.  
"Of course. Excuse me, gentlemen" replied Relena as she slipped out of her father's   
grasp and let her brother lead her to the dance floor.  
"Thanks for saving me" said Relena.  
"No problem" responded Milliardo.  
"I'm going for a walk" said Relena as the waltz ended.  
"Be careful" said Milliardo as she walked out the door.  
  
'Alone at last' thought Relena. Relena walked through the plush garden, silently thanking   
God for her brother. If he hadn't asked her to dance, she would have been forced to   
meet her possible future husband. Her father had given her an ultimatum a month ago...  
*Flashback*  
"Father, you know I want to be in love when I marry" said Relena.  
"I know, that's why I have decided to give you 2 months to find a husband. I will   
announce your engagement to the man of your choice or I will choose for you. The   
announcement will be made at the Winter Ball...  
*Flashback End*  
That was a month and a half ago. 'I guess I'll never find love' Relena thought to herself  
as she sat down at the garden fountain.  
  
Heero hid behind some bushes and watched the beautiful princess sit down where he  
was sitting just a little while ago.  
"She's a goddess" he whispered.  
Relena's head jerked up and looked to where Heero stood.  
"Who's there?" Relena asked.  
"I didn't mean to startle you" said Heero as he stepped out from behind the bushes.  
Relena just sat there and stared at the man before her. He looked so different from  
most of the men she's known. His dark hair was unruly as could be. His deep  
Prussian blue eyes were intense, focused. She had never seen such eyes...  
"Relena!" her brother yelled.  
"I have to go" said Relena.  
"Wait!" said Heero as she disappeared into the garden.  
  
Heero walked back into the ballroom, still thinking about the beautiful young woman  
sitting at the garden fountain. She was so beautiful. He remembered how the   
moonlight illuminated her honey-blonde hair, the way her aquamarine eye shone...  
"Hey buddy!" exclaimed Duo.  
"Hn" was all that came from Heero.   
"Look at who Quatre's dancing with" said Duo.  
Heero looked over at where Duo was pointing and and could not believe who Quatre's   
dancing partner was. It was the girl from the garden!  
"Who's he dancing with?" asked Heero.  
"Princess Relena" replied Duo.  
Heero couldn't believe it. He simply could not believe he had fallen in love at first   
sight and then it turned out to be the princess of the Cinq Kingdom he'd fallen for!  
It was common knowledge that Lord Winner was seeking an alliance with King   
Peacecraft. But Quatre was in love with Relena's friend, Dorothy Catalonia. There  
was an agreement between Relena and her father and between Quatre and his father.  
If both of them had found someone before the Winter Ball, they would be to that  
person. If one of them did not find love, Relena and Quatre would be married.  
Heero noticed that Quatre and Relena had finished dancing and that Quatre was  
making his way over to where Dorothy, Hilde, Duo, Catherine and Trowa were  
standing. A soft piano melody floated through the room as heero made his way  
across the room to where Relena was standing.  
"May I have this dance?" asked Heero. Relena looked up as Prussian blue met  
aquamarine. It was the young man from the garden!  
"I'd love to" replied Relena.  
Relena put her hand into Heero's hand and he led her to the dance floor.  
"Who are you?" asked Relena.  
"Heero Yuy, your highness" said Heero.  
"Well, you know who I am then. You're a soldier aren't you?" said Relena.  
"How'd you know that?" asked Heero.  
"A week ago, you were presented with the Gundanium Medal of Valor. I would  
have come to the ceremony, but I wasn't feeling well." said Relena.  
"I wish you would've come to the ceremony" said Heero.  
"Why?" asked Relena.  
"Then I would have met the lady who stole my heart so easily a lot sooner" replied   
Heero.  
The waltz ended and so did Heero and Relena's dancing.  
"I have to go. As I much as I don't want to" said Relena.  
Heero kissed Relena on the cheek and whispered in her ear "I'll see you later."   
Relena blushed and her brother came up to her and led her back to her room. Heero  
looked on as his love was led away from him.  
  
Relena stood on her balcony over looking the garden fountain, a light breeze  
making the silky lavender nightgown's skirt billow out slightly. She looked down at  
the fountain and smiled. She had never been so happy at a ball. A gust of wind made  
her shiver and she started to go back inside when she heard a voice behind her.  
"I told you I'd see you later" said the voice.  
"Heero!" cried Relena as she ran up and hugged Heero.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Relena.  
"I had to see you" replied Heero.  
"Yeah, but if someone sees you, you could be killed" said Relena.  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take" said Heero.  
"Well, I'm not really comfortable with that" said Relena as she pushed him into her   
room. Heero looked around Relena's room. There wasn't a lot to it. A four-poster  
bed, two nightstands, a mirror and a desk with framed pictures of her friends and   
family on it. He watched as Relena padded softly over to her door and locked it.  
"You shouldn't be here" said Relena.  
"Why?" asked Heero.  
"Because it's dangerous" replied Relena.  
Heero just stood there and stared at her. 'She's so beautiful' he thought.  
"Heero, are you listen-" Relena's words were cut off as Heero kissed her.  
'Indescibable' was the first word that came to Relena's mind. Then her mind signed  
off and let the sensations from the kiss take over.  
  
'Indescribable' was the first word that came to Heero's mind. After that, his mind signed   
off and he let his heart take over. When the kiss finally ended both were breathless and  
both had a look of contentment on their faces. After a few minutes of staring at each other,  
Heero swept Relena up into his arms and carried over her to her bed.   
"You should go to sleep" said Heero as he laid her gently down on her bed. Heero pulled  
the covers over her and kissed her gently on the forehead. He gave Relena one last kiss   
and turned to leave, but before he could leave, he felt a tug on his hand. He turned to see  
Relena sitting up in the bed, holding onto his hand.  
"Stay" she whispered.  
"As much as I want to, I shouldn't" replied Heero.  
"Stay" she repeated in a pleading voice.  
"Alright" said Heero as he walked over to the other side of the bed, kicked off his shoes   
and climbed in. Heero wrapped an arm around Relena's shoulders while Relena laid her  
head on his shoulder and her arm across his stomach. After a few minutes, Heero looked  
down at the sleeping form beside him.  
"I love you" he whispered. And with that, he let sleep overtake him.  
  
Relena woke up to still be enclosed in the protective circle of Heero's arms.  
'He stayed' she thought to herself.  
"I love you" she whispered. Relena got up and walked into her bathroom. After the door   
was hut and the water was running, Heero bolted up from the bed, coming close to  
sweating bullets. 'Did she mean it?' Heero asked himself. Heero laid back down and   
waited for Relena to come back out. After 10 minutes, he heard the water stop. Relena   
came out in a light rose-colored robe short, silky robe. As Relena looked at the bed, she   
had a look of suprise when she saw Heero was still there.  
"You're still here" It was more of a statement than a question.  
"Yeah, so?" Heero replied.  
"I still think it's way too dangerous for you" Relena said.  
"Well, I know we won't be disturbed by your father or your brother because they sleep  
on the other side of the palace" said Heero.  
"I don't even want to know how you know that" Relena said as she sat down at her   
vanity and started brushing out her wet hair. Heero got out of the bed and went over to  
her and wrapped his arms around her neck, lowering his head onto her right shoulder.  
Because of Heero right behind her, Relena stopped brushing her hair.  
"I love you, too" Heero whispered in her ear. Relena's eyes widened as Heero smiled  
at her. She turned in her seat to look at him.  
"You heard me?" she asked.  
"Yes I did" he replied. Both of them looked at the door as they heard a noise in the hall.  
"You should go" said Relena.  
"I know" he responded.  
Relena got up form her vanity chair and went over to the balcony to make sure no one   
was outside.  
"Coast is clear" said Relena as she came back in. Heero walked over to her and kissed  
her  
"I'll see you later" said Heero. Relena watched as he walked out onto her balcony and  
climb down the trellis.  
"See you later, my love" whispered Relena as she watched Heero disappear.  
  
3 weeks later- The Winter Ball  
  
Relena looked at her eflection in the mirrorin her room, smoothing out the   
wrinkles in her white silk ballgown. 'I can't believe I thought these balls were   
boring' she thought. It had been three weeks since she met Heero. After that ball,  
everything had gone very well. every night, Heero came to her room and stayed   
the night. Whenever there were balls, he was the only man she danced with, other  
than her father and Milliardo. Also during the balls, they took moonlight walks in  
the garden. If anyone would happen to walk by, they would see the two lovers   
kissing by the garden fountain. Relena was snapped out of her reverie by a knock  
on her door. She watched as Hilde, Dorothy and Catherine came in.  
"Relan, you look beautiful" said Hilde.  
"I agree, you look amazing" said Catherine.  
"I'm sure Heero will love it" Dorothy said.  
"Dorothy, I'm amazed you even noticed because you've been too wrapped up in  
Quatre" teased Relena.  
Relena, Catherine and Hilde laughed as Dorothy blushed.  
"I can't believe you're getting married Relena" said Catherine. Relena looked down  
at the engagement ring Heero gave her as she remembered when he proposed...  
*Flashback*  
Relena and Heero sat in the palace garden, looking up at the stars.  
"What are you thinking about" asked Relena.  
"About how lucky I am to have you" replied Heero.  
Relena smiled and looked back up at the sky. They sat in silence for five minutes   
until Heero broke it.  
"Can we talk?" asked Heero.  
"Of course. I love talking to you" replied Relena.  
"Relena, you know I love you more than anything in the world" said Heero.  
"Yes and I love you too" said Relena as she watched Heero get down on one knee   
and pull out a small black box.  
"Then will you do me the honor of being my wife?" asked Heero as he watched the   
expression of shock on Relena's face.  
"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" replied Relena. Heero took the ring out of the box and   
slipped the ring on her finger. Relena looked down at the ring. It was a red petal flower  
with a light pink stone in the center on top of a gold band. Heero kissed away the tear   
that had started to roll down Relena's cheek. Relena wrapped her arms around Heero's  
neck and pulled down his head to kiss him. Heero wrapped his arms around Relena's   
waist, letting them both get lost in the kiss.  
*Flashback End*  
"Relena, are listening to me?" asked Hilde.  
"Leave her alone, she's probably thinking about Heero" replied Dorothy.  
"Oh, you're one to talk" snapped Hilde. Their fighting snapped Relena out of her   
dreaming.  
"Knock it off!" yelled Relena. Hilde and Dorothy stopped arguing and looked at   
Relena, suprised that she yelled at them.  
"Let's just go" said Catherine as she headed for the door. Relena, Hilde and Dorothy  
followed her.  
  
Heero and Duo are standing in the reception room just outside the ballroom.  
"Man, I can't believe you're going to announce your engagement to Princess Relena.  
But I guess love can make you do some crazy stuff" said Duo  
"Quit teasing him Duo" said Hilde as she walked up behind him.   
"Fine" Duo muttered.  
Hilde smoothed out her red dress. It was close to form-fitting and had slits going up to  
her mid-thigh.  
"Duo, I feel naked in this dress, why did I let you talk me into buying it?" asked Hilde.  
"Why do you think I begged for that one?" replied Duo.  
Heero stopped listening to Duo and Hilde when he saw Relena come in. Relena was   
wearing a white silk dress that had thin straps coming down to a form-fitting bodice  
leading to a slightly billowed skirt comin down to her ankles, a small train leading   
behind her. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail wiht it coming down in long, spiral   
curls. The light made her golden hair look like a halo. Hero just stood there spellbound.  
"Wow" he whispered and she blushed. Relena wasn't used to him staring at her.  
"Shall we dance, my princess?" asked Heero.  
"Of course, my prince" replied Relena as he led her into the ballroom.  
  
6 months later  
Relena stood in front of the minister with Heero as the minister went on with  
the marriage ceremony. The Winter Ball went very well. The kingdom was very happy  
for the couple.  
"You may now kiss the bride" said the minister.  
As Heero and Relena kissed, the chapel wasn filled with clapping. Needles to say,   
they lived happily ever after.  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Question? Comments? E-mil me at lindl@bellatlantic.net 


End file.
